


Berry Bulge

by akgerhardt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanon PWP, M/M, Magic, Mouthplay, Object Insertion/Penetration/Stuffing, Oral, Stomach Kink, This is basically the fruit equivalent of ovipositioning lol, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: I'm weak for MeruPuri's AUs (at ups-my-hand-slipped.tumblr.com) and decided to make this thing inspired by Rimaina's fic and the featured art 🐦(https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363871)





	Berry Bulge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeruPuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeruPuri/gifts), [Rimaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimaina/gifts).



_"... That's_ your wish?! You could fulfill any worldly desire, and you pick _berries?"_

           "Unlimited berries," Dirk corrects him, expression flat.

     "But… But why???"

           "What can I say? I'm a birdman with simple needs, and I'm tired of having to fight for food."

     "Fine, then. Berries it is…"

 

**_Two Months Later_ **

 

Jake is awoken by a low moan. He bolts upright in his lamp, glancing around before remembering that he's alone. Cautiously, he wisps out of the spout, unsure what to expect.

…

           "Uh, hey. This is exactly what it looks like."

     "Hoppin' jalapeños, how did you- You… Erm. That doesn't look very comfortable..."

           "Could use a hand. I still have one wish left, right?"

     "No, no! No way, José."

           "Why not? Don't you want to be free of this shitty gig?"

     "Not really, to be honest! Everything’s hunky dory.

      ... Besides, I consider myself free as is. My lamp is rather cozy, and it's not like I have physical needs to fill."

           "But I do~"

Jake sighs, rubbing his brow.

      "Dirk, I'd hardly call shoving berries up your bumhole something essential to your wellbeing. In fact, I'd wager that it's actually quite dangerous! What if you can't… you know…"

           "That's where you come in," he smirks, still stretching himself teasingly with the slick juice. Jake shudders at the sight of his talons in such a precarious place, but he seems to be doing just fine.

           "... Alright, look. I get it- you have boundaries, and I'm sorry for trying to-"

     "Hurry up and spread those gams already."

Now, it's Dirk’s turn to be flustered.

...

           "What."

     "You heard me! But none of the favors granted tonight will count as wishes, because I would be downright disgraced."

            "... Holy shit. Are you sure you want to?"

     "What, are you getting cold claws? Didn't think I'd be onboard after seeing you like this?"

           "It was an experiment, I guess," he half-laughs, withdrawing his hand to flutter into Jake's cupped palms. Jake rubs his juice-soaked erection tenatively with a fingertip. Dirk keens, legs trembling and wings twitching.

     "A rather creative experiment," he chortles, continuing to play with his dick. He brings him closer to drag his tongue down his abdomen and lick the sweet liquid off, finishing at his crotch and then starting to suck.

A whine slips past Dirk’s lips, breaking off into a chirp. Jake stops, pulling back with a bemused smile.

           "Fuck, Jake-"

     "What's the magic word~?"

           "Open Sesame? … Please?"

     "That’s more like it," he croons, leaning down again to press a kiss to the lower half of his face, then another to his hair, mussing it. Dirk squawks indignantly. 

     "Alright, alright! Be patient, my fine feathered friend."

...

           "Dude, that's like, the least sexy thing you could have s-aahn..."

     "Good?"

            "So good..."

Dirk arches his hips, trying to grind against the berry as the magic settles in his body. Jake pauses until he can stay still, and then Dirk spreads himself open beautifully, staring up through half-lidded eyes with a kind of vulnerable desire that makes Jake want to grant every single one of his wishes, dagnabit.

     "Just relax for me, love. It'll take some warming up to get you where you want to be."

He nods, chest heaving as Jake presses the berry deeper and deeper until it finally slides past the ring of muscle with a slick pop. He gasps, crying out in pleasure, and Jake waits for him to adjust to the sensation.

           "Fuck, fuck, shit-"

     "Shh, it's alright. I've got you."

           "I… swear to any deity out there that I will suck your ghost dick so tenderly after this. Hell, you can use my orifices as your own personal fuckholes, and I'll- _ahnn!"_

He stops poking at the bulge, eyes wide with concern.

     "Sorry! Was that ok? Are you hurt?!"

             "More than ok, don't worry," he pants, reaching up to hold the nearest finger as reassurance. Jake relaxes a little, continuing but studying his expression carefully for any signs of discomfort. Dirk just sighs blissfully, squirming and gripping tighter whenever he pushes down on the berry.

            "... You can keep going, if you're chill with that. I want to test your abilities. For scientific purposes."

     "Naturally. An avian researcher- whodathunkit?"

             "More berries. Please."

     "Yes, miniscule master! Coming right _up!"_

Dirk rolls his eyes at the pun, but then another is being worked in, eventually popping through like the first. It forces the original deeper inside of him, a large lump under his navel now. He moans loudly, grasping at it.

     "Still good?"

            "Fuck, yes… I don't know what you did to my organs, but it feels like... one big g-spot, hah. And all this goddamn elasticity…"

When he's ready, Jake adds a third, and then a fourth. By the time they reach eight, the berries are spanning Dirk’s entire abdomen.

      "You're looking a bit full there… Sure you're hankering for more?"

           "... I can handle two, at least. Want to round it off."

     "If you say so," Jake laughs nervously. He takes them like a tired champ and comes again seconds later as Jake plays with his domed tummy, moving the berries around and squishing them. When he finally comes down from his last orgasm, Jake presses one more kiss to his middle, then works his magic. All evidence of the incident is gone in a flash, to Dirk’s relief and disappointment. He prods at the now-empty space with a slight frown.

           "... Thanks. Did you have to get rid of them right away, though?"

     "Yes, because I'm eager to get my snooze back on and I'd wager you're plum tuckered out! I couldn't leave you like that in good conscience."

...

           "Can I join you? If that's cool."

     "Of course," he replies warmly, lifting the lid of the lamp and helping Dirk in before scaling himself down. Dirk immediately smooches him, pulling him down on the soft bedding because his legs are too exhausted for him to stay upright. Jake barely catches himself, and then Dirk’s rolling over and climbing atop him to suck lazily at his member through his silk-like pants. Jake grips the sheet with one hand, the other going to Dirk’s hair. He doesn’t last long once his dick is freed, peaking with those heavenly lips around him. As usual, Dirk swallows it all eagerly, then pulls off and lets Jake regain composure. He pats and kisses those sculpted thighs goodnight before covering them up again, which Jake finds hilarious. Dirk can be downright goofy when he's on a post-sex high. He helps him over to the pillows, not bothering to tug the blanket any higher because he has an exquisitely soft wing draped over him. Dirk makes some quiet birdy sounds as he drifts off to sleep, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

Jake has no intention to grant his third wish- he'll just keep doing these little "favors" because he can.


End file.
